


Anew

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Universe, Family Feels, Gen, Gen Work, Minor Canonical Character(s), Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Morning brings them closer to the hero's awakening.
Relationships: Impa & Paya (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this.

Impa circles her granddaughter’s room. Her choices are simple: ensure everything’s been locked, or be awake comforting the anxious girl. A different approach never works, and she's truly tried everything. 

“Check the window again,” she begs snug beneath her thick comforter. “Is he coming tomorrow?”

Impa chuckles despite her exhaustion. “Morning might bring us closer to the hero. Hopefully, he doesn't sneak in through the window…” 

She leaps beneath her comforter, too late to conceal her red cheeks. Impa nearly feels bad; nobody else has children and she’s withdrawn from the world. 

“He’s going to return eventually,” she promises. “Hopefully.”

**Author's Note:**

> Every single bookmark/comment/kudos goes appreciated. 
> 
> I have (unfortunately) unable to write anything. Between my writer's block and regular mental illness? 
> 
> Nothing has been coming up. Finally, we have something.


End file.
